ZOMG!
The Battle System is a fully-functional battle system designed to allow users to engage in interactive battles against monsters, and later on possibly even other users. Previously said to be released in 2004 but canceled due to it's complexity. Is planned to be released some time after the Quest System which has recently been released. It has been stated that once the Battle System is released Gaia Online will change from the Alpha to Beta stages. 5, 2006 Announcement.]] While many users are eagerly anticipating the release of the Battle System, just as many others are worried about the influx of new users that this will bring to the site, causing inflation in the pixelated items. Many users are also worried about the server issues that both the new feature and the aforementioned increase in new users will probably bring. Users have often used "When the Battle System is realised" as a site specific version of "When hell freezes over" due to the length of development time the system has. Speculated Battle System Basics The battle system is said to take place in an area similar to Gaia Towns. Players do not equip weapons and armor in the traditional sense. Rather, they use special rings as their primary attack/skill/defense methods. The panel at Otakon 2006 showed concept drawing of monsters such as the Snake on a Plane, the OMG Hats as monsters, etc. In a question and answer session during the panel, Jakobo mentioned various uses of the rings, which he confirmed later were an adaptation of a flexible customization model as seen in Final Fantasy's Materia system or the Exspheres used in Tales of Symphonia. According to the details given at the panel, the rings will not simply add statistics and benefits, interact with other equipped rings in a synergistic manner, yielding greater increases for certain combinations of rings. It should be noted again that this is all highly tentative, and that it was stated that the developers have only created test rings in the system so far. At the time of the panel a proof of concept had not yet been produced, and so the entire system is subject to partial or complete change. But it is most likely that they will be used as the method of attacking other creatures. These were Released, but a new system has been accepted, widely known as Ring-Fu. Seen Here Classes * Rifleman (Has been confirmed) * Mage * Thief * Ninja * Cleric * Knight * Archer? * Engineer? (How else could we explain that spanner like weapon?) Beta Applications are now being accepted for the battle system beta. Only a VERY limited amount of accounts will be available, so sign up while you can. You will generally be notified within a week with whether or not your application was accepted. Sign up page: Beta Sign Up Video {| |- |+ Gaia Battle First Beta Ninja Display Clip |- ||vYRF4GnLBAE Sources * The official Gaia Battle System Website * Interview with Locke and VO * November 5, 2006 Weekly Newsletter * Thread With collected information on the Battle System * A Very Popular Thread About The Battle System Category:Gaia Online